


Coloured Fragments

by vaultboii



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Project Freelancer, Sigma Is a Dick like Always, prompt: what if the freelancers' eyes changed colour whenever their ai manifested in their actions?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaultboii/pseuds/vaultboii
Summary: The Director noted: implanting had side-effects to be taken in account for.





	Coloured Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> used this prompt! http://prince-everhard.tumblr.com/post/103898486096/can-you-imagine-if-the-freelancers-eyes-changed
> 
> each chapter will relate to a different a.i. i'll say who it is in the chapter title.

The first time York’s eye turned green, Washington panicked.

“Holy fuck,” he said, because that was the appropriate response to a friend’s pupil flashing bright neon - the iris glinted with impish delight, and faded just as fast. One foot darted back, then halted; Washington stopped himself from cowering to a mild surprised reaction. It wasn’t too scary, he admitted now. Just a flash of colour.

York reacted in a Yorkish-way; that was, he placed both hands on his hips, and looked around nonchalantly for a source of attack. When nothing arose, he perched one eyebrow until it nearly disappeared in the blond of his hair. “What?”

“Your eye -” and that was a bit of a stammer, as Wash glued his eyes on the disappearing tint of green in that lonely pupil. “You - there’s something wrong with your eye.”

“Well jeez, Wash,” and York managed to look offended yet joking. “Haven’t you noticed? Y’see, I’m missing one.”

“No, dipshit, your other eye.” Washington made sure to point, just for visual dramatization. Maine paused in the background of the cafeteria, and crossed his arms in amused observation. The hushed conversation of jeers shared between North and South died down to curiousity. Break halted.

“Ah?” York dropped hands from the side of his hips. Intrigue spiked in the room. “And?”

Washington raised right hand, paused, and held up one finger as he tried to figure a way to sum up all his thoughts in one big sentence. What he came up with was a tad pathetic. “Your eye turned green.”

“Wow.” York said. “Green.”

Washington spread his hands a little wider. “Well it’s - well, more a tree-green? Grass. No, no - lime. That’s it. Your eye turned lime.”

“Alright lil’ one, I think you’ve stayed way too past your bedtime.” York took up one arm to guide him toward the cafeteria door. “Think it’s time for ol’ Washington to go nighty-night. Hit the hay. Sleep for the baby.”

“York - York, I’m not shittin’ you, your eye turned _green_ ,” he protested as York casually tugged him toward the cafeteria doors. Their audience watched with growing amusement, and he attempted a negotiation. “Seriously! Bright green. Did anyone else see that? It was _green_.”

“Sorry, buddy,” said North sympathetically as South snorted. Carolina rolled her eyes. Maine gave the infamous Maine-Shrug. “You’re on your own there.”

“Guys -”

“If I may, Agent York,” and the familiar hum of an A.I springing to life filled the room. A little green glow perched on York’s shoulder, and put both hands behind his back. “Agent Washington might not be wrong.”

York paused from hauling him. Washington paused from protesting. The room, for the second time, halted.

“Delta.” York greeted. “Care to elaborate?”

The A.I cleared his throat. “Well,” and Wash had never heard an A.I stall for an answer before, but there was always a first time for everything. “It appears that there are some potential side-effects I was unaware of.”

“ _Delta_.”

“I made the joke,” Delta said with embedded embarrassment.

Seven jaws dropped.

“Partially,” Delta said, voice fizzling now. His entire body was glowing a vivid green, and Washington wondered if that was an A.I’s way to blush. “Assisted would be a better term. I assisted in making the joke.”

No one said anything. Delta hesitated again. “I...apologize?”

"I didn't know  _you_ had a sense of humour, Delta," York said for the all of them, and Delta flushed even brighter.

* * *

The next time York cracked a joke, and that eye turned brilliant green, Wash laughed. Laughed hard and loud in the Pelican, until the laughter bounced off the walls and distracted other Freelancer’s conversations. Laughed until Wyoming rolled his eyes and moved back to the front. Laughed until Agent Texas herself looked up from the corner, noticeably startled.

York was visibly shaken by his enthusiasm. “Come on, it wasn’t _that_ funny,” the Freelancer said with a touch of pride, a touch of boastfulness. “I’ve said that one before.”

“Ah, it’s a good one,” he said between chuckles, and didn’t mention the flash of colour this time.


End file.
